Grand Finale
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: Raito sees the one he loves before he dies. RaitoxL


_**Grand Finale**_

Rating: K+

Categories: Angst/Romance

Warning: Shonen ai and beware the fluff.

Summary: People say you see your life flash before your eyes before you die, and well, that's sort of true. You see the one you love before you die, and usually, the person _is _your life. RaitoxL

* * *

**Grand Finale**

* * *

- 

-

-

_Great is the art of begining, but greater is the art of ending. -Lazarus Long_

-

-

-

_He was dying_.

Yagami Raito, God of the New World, Kira…was _dying. _

Shot many times, and a painful heart attach was threatening to rip through him soon, in less then a few dozen seconds.

So many thoughts ran through his mind as he lay there, dying. It was pitiful, really, what such a God had been brought down to. Almost pathetic. Raito's breaths were becoming shorter and more erratic, his eyes wide and insane. How could he die like _this? _At the peak of his rule? How could it be _now? _

And by _Near _of all people! Near was nothing to Raito –being defeated by him held no meaning for him. He was _nothing. _

Not compared to _L. _

L would have been a worthy opponent, had Raito took the short root and killed him using a shinigami. Rem. At the time it had seemed so perfect. But, as he died, he realized he would have much rather it had been L who had defeated him. L was so much _better _than Near –the annoying, tiny, albino little _freak. _

L was a genius, a prodigy, Raito's only equal –and even Near had said that he could never be as smart as L. It was only when he and Mello worked together that they could _defeat _Raito.

Defeat.

It was a strange word. For when it was Raito who _defeated,_ he was ecstatic, but when it was _he _who was defeated…well…

He died.

Literally, not just emotionally.

But L…L hadn't defeated him. Raito had beaten _him, _and yet the young genius had died still, even then.

Even in the glory of his victory, he had died.

Why, he did not know. But without L, he'd lost interest in the chase, the fight no longer mattered, even when his heirs came into the picture. No, he was certain, L was his only true competition. Ever since the day he found the Death Note, everything in his life had been about L.

Speaking of L –wasn't that him there? In the distance? No, it was actually rather close, now that Raito thought about it. Only feet away. He could see the smooth, almost childlike curve of his pale face, his spiky, messy black hair curled around his face in adorable disarray. He recognized the back jeans, ugly cotton white shirt and nonexistent shoes. His hands dropped carelessly by his side, light shining on him from nowhere.

He looked…like an angel.

And Raito supposed he probably was. The man was dead of course. Horribly, terribly, irrevocably, _dead. _And soon, Raito would be too. I was all so…impossible. Ryuuzaki standing there before him, while he was on the trembling verge of death, he saw L standing there before him, looked strange virtuous and beautiful, a tiny, smile on his lips that told him '_yes, yes you're going to die, Raito-kun.'_

In his last streak of rebelliousness, Raito screamed.

"AAAAAARGH, I don't want to die!" Raito yelled fiercely, unabashedly, tears beginning to stream down his frantic face, "I don't want to go!"

In that moment, L's smile widened, but also softened, no longer so mocking. It tried to comfort him –sort of. _Don't be scared, _it said, but Raito didn't know how that was possible. He didn't know what was next –he had no _control. _

As he looked at Ryuuzaki…it struck him. How happy he was that he was last thing he was able to see. That it was _him_ watching him die in his final moments. It was _him_ there, not Near, who refused to look at the dying megalomaniac. Raito had realized a few moments earlier tha _everything _had been about L. That was because… L _was _everything.

It occurred to Raito…that all his life people had said you see your life flash before your eyes before you die, and well, now that he was dying, figured that was that it was sort of true. Because, apparently, you see the one you love before you die, and usually, that person _is _your life.

Pain exploded in Raito's heart, and he wasn't sure if it was the heart attack or the agony he felt at killing _L. _Actually destroying _himself _in the process.

"D…Damn it," Raito breathed, choking it out in his last breath.

Yes. _Damn it. _Damn _it all. _Damn all his stupid plans –because where had they really gotten him besides lying on the floor, dying? Nothing but pride –well, he supposed, he didn't regret it all. For if he had never been Kira, he may have never met L. But then again, he would have never killed the man either.

And he couldn't believe how _stupid _he was! How could have only realized this _now, _while the man was standing there in fron of him, probably an apparition anyway? How could he not have seen how much the detective was before this? It seemed L understood, and perhaps had gone through the same thing. Yes, Raito had been…so…so stupid…

He looked at L until his eyes became unseeing.

-

-

-

* * *

I sort of just came up with this...um, I rather like how it turned out, although it's probably the shortest thing I've ever written, excluding poems...

It only took, like, fifteen minutes. Hm. But I LOVE the summary. It's more fluffly then most things I write, um, ever, but I still think it's pretty good. So, please, please, please, tell me what you think. I'd really love to know. It's based a bit off the anime, and a bit off the book. I don't know which ending I like better. The manga made him so pathetic and brutal looking, but the anime made it sad and almost romantic.

Please tell me what you think!

Nilah


End file.
